What I Do For You
by roswell angel
Summary: Liz is faced with an important choice that could mean the difference between her life's happiness and Max's death
1. Default Chapter

            Liz sat on her balcony writing in her journal, as she did almost every night.  It was a perfect evening and Liz was actually enjoying the warm summer breeze.  Up until a few weeks ago Liz had been dealing with what seemed like the hundredth "off-again" switch in she and Max's relationship.  This time it had been her fault, though.  She had walked away from him when she had learned that Max was destined to be with Tess.  How could she get in the way of destiny?  Max had been crushed.  Isabel had told her how miserable he was, but she was sure he was no more miserable than she.  She loved Max and she had thought that _they_ were destined to be together.  Which is why it wasn't too difficult for Max to convince her that they could be together.  She remembered the night he came to her….

*****"Liz?" Max whispered as he climbed onto her balcony.  

Liz's heart stopped for a moment and she felt the familiar heartache returning.  She had thought she was over it all…but he brought everything back by just saying her name.  "Hi, Max," she whispered back.

"Liz, I….I just have to talk to you.  I can't stand this anymore-being away from you.  I tried to respect your wishes and stay away, but I can't!  Don't you understand?  We're not meant to be apart!  I love you so much and whenever I'm not with you I just feel….wrong." Max whispered urgently.

Liz bit her lip, trying to hold back the hot tears already stinging her eyes.  Why did he have to say those things?  Why did he have to be so wonderful?  Why did this have to hurt so much?  A sob escaped her lips.  "Max, we….we can't…you have to be with…"

And suddenly his lips were on hers and he was kissing her passionately.  Liz melted.  She couldn't keep herself from kissing him back.  It had taken so much for her to walk away, and to stay away.  Now that he was here, kissing her, she had no will to keep from giving in to him.  Tears ran freely down her cheeks now, but she didn't even notice.

Reluctantly, Max pulled away and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.  His eyes were on hers the whole time.  "Liz, I want you to know…Tess means absolutely nothing to me.  I can't love her, because I love you.  You and only you.  Do you understand?"

Liz nodded.  "I love you, Max," she whispered before a new onslaught of tears began to roll down her face.  

Max pulled her to his chest and gently caressed her hair, her neck, her back.  Slowly, all of Liz's pain melted away and it was just she and Max together, as it should be.*****

Liz smiled, remembering that blissful reunion.  She couldn't even imagine leaving him again.  They needed each other.  Tess would just have to deal with that.

Suddenly, Liz heard footsteps climbing up the ladder to her balcony.  

END PART ONE 


	2. What I Do For You Part Two

What I Do For You-Part Two

Liz smiled, awaiting Max's familiar greeting.

            "Hi Liz," said a voice that was definitely not Max's.

            Liz jumped in surprise and looked to see Michael jump over the ledge of the balcony and walk towards her. "Oh, um, hi Michael. Uh, what's going on?" she asked, noticing the expression on his face, "Are we under attack from evil aliens?" she laughed.

            Michael stared solemnly at her.  "We need to talk.  There's not much time, so just listen to me.  Max has been missing for a few hours now.  We just got a message from Kivar on Antar…. apparently…. apparently some of his guys are holding Max hostage somewhere here on Earth.  Kivar is determined to be king and he can do that by either killing Max-the rightful king-or…." Michael took a deep breath and shifted his weight nervously, "or he can marry a human who has at least some of the rightful king's…. essence in her-someone who has received some of his power.  Do you get what I'm saying?"

            Liz stared at Michael, speechless.  None of this made sense.  Was Michael actually serious?  Did he really want her to…to…"You want me to go to…to Antar.  And…and _marry_….Kivar?" Liz stammered.

Michael turned his eyes from hers and nodded.

" But what guarantee do we have that Kivar won't kill Max anyway?" Liz asked, trying to avoid the question she knew she would be asked again.  
            "Apparently he wants to keep Max alive.  You see, if Kivar becomes king, we'll all lose our powers and so we won't be a threat to him…" Michael paused, unsure whether or not to say the next part… "But Max will suffer, and he wants Max to be miserable more than anything," Michael replied seriously.

            Liz nodded in understanding as tears began to sting her eyes.

            "Liz, I-I'm so sorry to do this, but we only have half an hour…are you gonna go?" Michael asked, unable to restrain the urgency and hope in his voice.

            Liz put her head in her hands.  How did she get into all this??She was being asked to leave her home, her friends, her family, her life and go live on an alien planet and marry the evilest alien she knew existed, which would also cause suffering upon the man she loved.  _That about sums it up, _she thought.  She would never see anyone she knew again.  Heck, she would never see the same solar system, or even the same galaxy again!  How could Michael even ask her?  _Because he loves Max as much as I do_, the answer came to her.  _But I can't go, I can't!  I belong here, on Earth.  I'm not even ready to get married! I want to finish high school…go to college…become a scientist…have a family-ON EARTH. I can't marry Kivar and live on Antar, _she told herself. Yet she kept coming back to the thought of Max dead, and knowing she could prevent it.  How could she live with herself?  She didn't think she could live without Max, but a life away from Max was much better than a life with Max dead.  She lifted her eyes to meet Michael's.  "I'll go."

END PART TWO 


End file.
